To save the future by fixing the past
by halliwelllover
Summary: Chris comes back from the future to save Wyatt, but will that be the only one in need of being saved? Along the way more than just Wyatt is saved.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is my first ever story that I have written so I would greatly appreciate it if you would review it and give me feedback! Also, I plan on having readers input so that you all have a say in what happens. I own nothing in this all rights go to Charmed. I hope you enjoy!

~Halliwelllover~

Piper had just attempted to blow up a demon in the attic when suddenly white lights filled the area to her right and the stranger vanquished the demon. "Who are you; friend or foe?" As Piper spoke these words Chris had a look of mere amusement on his face as he turned to face her and answered her. "My name is Christopher Perry, and I have come to stop Wyatt from turning evil." "Okay, listen here buddy; we don't have time for your games so tell us what you really want before we vanquish you!" Phoebe obviously wasn't in a friendly mood. Piper and Phoebe continued to rant off question after question varying from "How did you get here" to "Why should we trust you". Chris was getting fairly tired of all the questions and was getting frustrated at precious time that was being lost due to the sisters. "Look, I was sent back in time to stop Wyatt from being turned evil. If you don't believe me at least believe yourself." As soon as he finished he handed Piper a note from herself in the future and orbed out.

Paige didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were all thinking as she said "Well, that was weird!" Piper sat down on the old couch that was in the attic and unfolded the note that was from her in the future. Piper's mouth dropped open as the letter fell out of her hands fluttering to the floor. "PIPER!" Piper looked up at her two younger sisters and found she was unable to speak. Phoebe scooped up the letter and began to read aloud: "Piper, I know this is hard for you, but you must trust Chris. He is our only help to save us from a dark, terrible future from Wyatt's reign. This will be hard to swallow, but Chris is your son. I know that you are not pregnant yet, but in time you will be. Just look at Chris and see that he has Leo's eyes, the stubbornness, and the determination of you."

Paige was the first to find her voice as she screamed out for Chris. As they stood there waiting Piper was getting more and more frustrated with the fact that Chris hadn't told her who he was. "Oh for God's sake! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Chris knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them forever so he orbed into the attic in front of three very shocked and annoyed sisters. Phoebe started with the questions "Why did you not tell us who you were?" "Yeah and why did you lie to us about your name?" "I know you heard my call, where were you?" "Does Leo know?" Chris sighed as he began to answer the questions being thrown at him. "Phoebe I did tell you who I was, I specifically said my name is Christopher Perry; Paige I didn't lie I simply felt there was no need to give out more information that could lead to future consequence; and lastly Piper I did hear the call but I was a little preoccupied at the moment and as for Leo I don't see a need why he should know!" With that he orbed out leaving behind dumbfounded Charmed Ones. What they didn't know is that Leo was just outside the door to the attic listening to the whole exchange. 'I guess it's time to have a chat with my newly found son. The first thing to go is the first names.'


	2. Chapter 2

Leo quickly orbed out before the sisters were able to detect that he had been there. Leo suddenly appeared in the kitchen and hollered out for Piper. As expected Piper replied "We're in the living room, Leo!" Leo walked into the living room to see Piper sitting on the couch beside Paige while Phoebe positioned herself on the arm of the chair. "What's going on here?" "Leo, we think you better sit down for this" Phoebe replied as she walked her brother in law over to have a seat. Paige was the first to gain her composure by asking Leo if he knew of any white lighter by the name of Christopher Perry to which he took a second to think before replying that he hadn't. Piper looked at Leo and took a deep breath before explaining the day's events from tracking a demon to Chris coming in and explaining that Wyatt turns evil to the note from her letting her know that she had a second son; Wyatt's little brother.

Leo only nodded at the information that he had just received as it was a lot to take in and sort out. He looked over to where Wyatt played in his playpen. 'I just don't get it! How could a sweet boy like Wyatt grow up to become evil? Should I trust this Chris and what he says?' As if reading his thoughts Phoebe turned to him and explained that she had a plan to see if they could really believe what Chris was telling them. Paige chose this second to return with the Book of Shadows which was already turned to the desired page. "Chris, could you come down here a minute please?" Chris heard Phoebe's call and no less than a minute did he fully materialize in front of his mother, two aunts, and Leo. He turned to take a look at Phoebe who had the Book opened and her lap and froze. 'Uh-oh! This can't be good! As Chris stood there frozen in his spot Phoebe recited the spell. "For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until its now again, After which the memories end, For those who now are in this house, Will hear the truth from others mouths."

As Piper stood up to walk over to Chris, Paige shouted out "NO ORBING MISTER!" letting Chris know he was as good as sunk. Piper then asked him what his name was. 'I can do this; I just have to redirect the conversation.' "Christopher Perry." "What's your last name?" Chris sighed in defeat, he knew this was over. "Halliwell." "Who are your parents?" Chris quietly responded, "Piper and Leo. Look Piper I don't have the time to do this with you right now, okay? I came back to stop Wyatt from turning and that's what I'm going to do!" Up until this point Leo remained seated and watched the scene play out in front of him; however after hearing Chris go off on his Mother like that he decided he would have no more of it. "Chris that is no way to speak to your mother." He swung around and screamed at Leo shocking everyone in the room. "Look Leo, I don't need you in this, you don't get a say anymore. You lost that right when you left me! You had time for everyone else BUT me so it's too late to try to play dad of the year!" Once Chris had completed his outburst he broke out into a thousand orbs and left.

Paige, picking up on the mood decided to make tea for everyone and they sat around the table drinking their tea in silence until Leo was called "up there". "Maybe we should call him down here and talk to him? I mean what can it hurt?" "I think Paige may be on to something. What do you think Piper?" Piper only nodded her head. Suddenly Chris could hear his mother's voice in his head saying, "Chris, sweetie could you come down here for a minute?" While Piper was getting Chris, Paige yelled for her brother in law Leo. Chris was the first to orb into the room followed closely behind by Leo. "Let's go sit in the living room and discuss this as a family shall we?" Chris only looked over to his Aunt Phoebe.


	3. Chapter 3

As they all walked into the living room, they sat around waiting in an uncomfortable silence trying to figure out where to begin, so Leo cleared his throat and decided to save the sisters the trouble and start this conversation himself. "Chris, we have an extra room in this house that we have cleaned up for you to stay in." Leo saw Chris about to interject but raised his hand to stop that from happening. "How old are you Christopher?" Chris could tell Leo meant business, but he was never around before so what business does he have trying to be a dad, and he was well aware of the fact that the truth spell was still on him. "Well…?" Chris looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting shoes in the room. "Sixteen, and I don't need the room here; I'm staying at P3." Piper did not like the idea of her sixteen year old son living in a club! There was absolutely no way that was going to happen. "Sweetie, it's no trouble at all keeping you here with us, and besides a club is not an appropriate place for a sixteen year old boy." Chris couldn't help it any longer; he was agitated and knew that if they knew the truth this would happen! "Damn it Piper! I may be sixteen, but I can take care of myself! I don't need you or Paige or Phoebe or Leo to try to take care of me!" He was about to orb out when suddenly he felt his power to orb come out of him. He spun around just in time to see Leo take away his orbing abilities. "Put it back LEO!" "Chris, you do not speak to any of us in such a tone, and you certainly don't try to leave in the middle of a conversation and your Piper is mom, I am dad, and those two are your aunts." "What the fuck ever LEO!" Piper could see they needed time alone so she suggested that Leo show Chris to his room while she took care of Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige caught on saying they had something to do at work and Paige orbed them both out.

Leo walked behind Chris to make sure he didn't try to run away and pointed in his room and sat down on the bed. "I don't know where you get this attitude from, but it will stop. You are our son and as such there are rules for things being done around here. First off, you do not call your parents by their first names. Is that clear?" Chris rolled his eyes turned around and tried to walk out of the bedroom door replying a loud fuck you Leo to his dad. Within three steps Leo had caught his unruly son and was dragging him back over to the bed where he sat down standing Chris between his legs and securing him there while he undid the buttons on his Jeans and flipped Chris over his knees before he knew what was happening. Leo wasted no time raining swat after swat down on his child all the while Chris is cussing and fighting Leo. After a solid minute of spanking he grabbed the waistband of the shorts and brought them down to his knees and began the real spanking while lecturing. "Why are you receiving this spanking young man?" Chris on the other hand was refusing to give in and simply replied fuck you! Leo abruptly stopped the spanking standing Chris up and orbing them into his and Piper's bathroom to grab a bar of soap. "Open up!" Leo put the wet bar of soap in his sons mouth before bending him back over to continue the punishment. After two minutes Leo allowed the bar of soap to be taken out and kept up the smacks on his bare behind. "Am I starting to get through to you?" "Y-yes p-please Daddy nooo mooore!" Leo's heart strings were pulled on at the sound of his son calling him Daddy instead of by his name, but knew he had to drive home the lesson. Soon Chris was letting up on the fighting so Leo decided it was time to bring an end to it. He reached over and grabbed the belt out of the loops of Chris' pants and landed ten very hard smacks on the under curve of his sons behind. "You WILL learn to respect BOTH your mother and I as well as your aunts. Is that clear little boy?!" "Yes Daddy! I p-promise!" He quickly reached over to help Chris stand upright and allowed him to rinse his mouth out then grabbed him in a warm loving embrace letting him know it was okay. As he slowly rocked back and forth Chris fell asleep prompting Leo to orb him to his bed and tuck him in for much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris awoke with a throbbing in both his behind and his head. He slowly rolled over onto his back before jumping up hissing. He quickly decided to stay on his stomach as he heard a low chuckle coming from the other side of his bedroom. Chris quickly composed himself and turned to face the person in his room. As Leo walked over to take a seat on the edge of the bed Chris lowered his head and whispered that he was sorry for the things he had said and did. "Chris, look at me." He slowly raised his head and looked into his father's eyes much like his own and waited for him to continue. "You are my son Christopher, I will never leave you and as a part of this family we will do our best to help you. We do things together here and it will always be that way. Now why don't you get cleaned up and come downstairs for breakfast." With that he stood up to leave and made it to the door as he heard "I love you dad." He paused before turning around with a smile on his face and replying, "I love you too, son."

Chris walked down the stairs instead of orbing hoping that his dad hadn't said anything to his mother and aunt about what happened. As he walked into the dining room he noticed his aunts were not yet there; however, he did notice that in his chair was a small fluffy pillow waiting for him. Piper chose this moment to walk in with the chocolate chip pancakes and syrup and replied "Good morning honey. Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah mom, I slept fine." Well I guess he didn't tell her after all. Wait, what did she just say? "Hello, earth to Chris. I asked if that pillow would be okay. It's the only one I could find." A huge blush fell over his face as he told his mother that it was fine. Phoebe walked in helping herself to a cup of coffee. "So…Chris, which demon are we going after first?" "Well I haven't really…" "We didn't get a chance to look through the book, so I was thinking Chris and I could go up after breakfast. Is that okay?" Chris nodded telling him that he thought it was fine. Breakfast was a quiet affair until Paige came down that is. "Ugh, why are all my temp jobs magic related? Don't I do enough as a Charmed One?" As breakfast was finally through Chris put his dishes in the sink then heading to the attic to the book. "I'm going to head up and make a list of demons. Mom, would you like to help?" "No sweetie, I'm going to do the dishes and clean up Wyatt. I'll let you and your father do all that." After an hour Leo and Chris had successfully worked together to find the next demon they would go after. "Great. I'll grab mom and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe." While Chris went downstairs to inform his mother and two aunts what the plan was Leo took a seat on the couch and awaited their return. He was happy to get to spend time with the son that the future him had (according to Chris) abandoned. Leo was abruptly cut out of his thoughts when Phoebe came in saying this had better be good since she cancelled a date with her current boyfriend Jason. Leo filled the sisters in on what was going to happen when they found the demon. "Chris, I want you to stay here and take care of your brother." "What?! Mom, I am going with you!" "Piper's right; we don't want to lose you Chris. Besides we can't leave Wyatt here by himself." "I can't believe this! Wyatt has a force field for crying out loud! He will be fine!" Piper gave her youngest son a look that told him he was to stay here with his brother; end of story. When she saw Chris about to complain she sharply looked at him and asked, "Do you and your father need to have another discussion about listening to your parents?" Chris looked down at the floor and shook his head no. "That's what I thought."

After half an hour the sisters and Leo returned home from the demon vanquish. "Chris, Wyatt…we're home." "That's strange he should have replied by now." Chris was currently in the underworld scouting around trying to pick up new information. He heard his mother's voice call for him and heard they were home. Uh-oh, this would not turn out well for him if they knew he not only went off into the underworld alone, but also took his brother with him. Chris quickly orbed home, put Wyatt in his bed then telling him that everything they had done was between him and Chris and had to remain a secret and rushed to his room just in time to jump in bed and fake being asleep before Leo opened his door and called for him. Leo watched as the figure in bed grumbled and managed out a "mmm?" "Oh, I'm sorry to wake you son, we just wanted to let you know that we are back. Is Wyatt in his room?" "Yeah."

Okay, so I think I am going to leave it to my readers to decide whether Chris gets caught for going to the underworld with Wyatt and give you guys the choice of what happens if he is caught. Please review and rate! I promise to update soon!

~Halliwelllover~


End file.
